


Natural

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Alchemicals, Dragonblooded, F/M, Hand Job, Nurses, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Natural

_Radiant Autoclave_ knew the clicker-clack of her nails were a psychological irritant to her companions. Hell, some people back home despised the sharp metallic rattle just as much, calling it a discordant melody insulting the Great Maker himself. The Alchemical knew the complaint well, but at the moment, she felt that she could indulge in that very nervous, very human habit after what just happened.  
  
Nellens Anamaki, one of her _friends_ sat upright unconscious before her, his status as 'patient' finally terminated after days of frantic, draining work. An attack that he had easily survived, but the illness that came on its heels, too close to be unrelated or normal, had almost killed him, would have, it weren't for Gulak's foresight, if her home had not created her for this precise manner of work. The other Creation-born had been surprised by it, if only because for the most part, _Radi_ preferred to maintain a relatively mundane appearance that concealed most of her capabilities beyond brilliance on the physical and intellectual scale.  
  
But for now, she was in her full glory, having dropped her commitment to what Essence she had used to conceal her Charms. The sight _was_ faintly eerie, she supposed, especially after years of knowing her as simply a woman cast in orichalcum with oh-so-faint flickers of light and power to betray her as something more than an odd looking mortal. However, the difference was sorely needed for her own emotional security, to know that she had given everything she had had for the sake of a patient.  
  
The change in his breath was the first indication of awakening, even before the minute sound bubbling crawling out of his throat into a deep groan. Another deep breath, and then his face contorted into a grimace of displeasure.   
  
"For the love of Pasiap, Radi, stop that sound." His hoarse words, days of coughing and regurgitation making him sound far worse than he was, were still strong and clear enough to maintain the Alchemical's intent. "Feels like you were doing a solo percussion piece on my skull..."   
  
"I did not inflict trauma on your head, Maki." _Radi_ answered calmly, reaching out for the glass of water she had prepared, then cradling the Terrestrial's skull in a golden hand as she raised the glass to his lips. "However, you did suffer convulsions during your fever, as well as vomiting. You should drink while I explain."   
  
Anamaki didn't even spare a grunt as he drank down the water and listened with a familiar impassivity, the same the Orichalcum had seen on fellow Gulaki with a better sense of clarity when they were told of less extraordinary damage, where his very Essence labored to enact its will on Creation, even at the strangeness where his kidney had literally shot out of his nose. The last one had disrupted the desperate work needed to save his life as the rest of the Assembly had burst into hysterical laughter from the stress, and even _Radi_ had been close to cracking under the pressure then. Thankfully, her Pluripotent Antiviral Infusion module had not even stuttered, even against the disturbing resistance of whatever plague that had been coursing though the Dragon-blooded's system.   
  
"Either way, you have an almost perfect bill of health now." The Alchemical proclaimed with a smile, letting her pride flicker across her body's subdermal wiring as his eyebrows rose, the question of that 'almost' in his brown eyes. "My scanners are showing you have blood pooling in a specific region of your body and causing a certain level of tension there..." She tapped her lips thoughtfully as she purred, trying not to grin at the blanching of Anamaki's face, the first reaction she got out of him. "If my thinking's correct, there's a strong possibility that I could help with that."   
  
"Radi, when a guy is interested in-"  
  
"It was a joke." _Radi_ tried her damnedest not to smirk at the Dragonblooded and the slowly rising flush in his face as she smoothly yanked up her tunic. "There's people and Exalted back home, you know, and they do teach about the plugs and sockets in the creches."   
  
His eyes, bright and wide, were on the smooth, golden mounds of her breasts as he licked his lips, a flick of pink tongue just quick enough to be unconscious. "You guys actually have those?"  
  
"Well, what were you expecting?" _Radi_ bent forward, quick as to put a bounce in her chest, to pull down both her leggings and the protective garments she wore underneath her clothes and step out of them. "Smooth ceramic?"   
  
"You said you're mostly clay," The Terrestrial answered back distractedly, his head tilting at an odd angle that the Orichalcum remembered as befuddlement as his fingers twitched slightly. "So yes, ceramic would make perfect sense."   
  
On an impulse, _Radi_ knelt onto the bed as she rolled her eyes, feeling Essence flicker about her skull, emerald and ruby and sapphire filaments shimmering like vessels and veins under her skin, a glow that pulsed to her hand as she calmly gripped his wrist and pulled the earth-brown limb to the wet inner folds of her labia. A part of her wistfully wondered how efficient the possession of Courtesan Calculations would be in this scenario, but it was better she had the Charms needed to save lives and use her mind for things such as this.   
  
But then again, the guesswork was _far_ more entertaining, exciting as she slid his fingers into her, settling his thumb on the little nub she knew to be her clitoris, her free hand sliding under the covers of the bed to find the 'afflicted' area she had made note of before, a similarly stiff instrument with a very human pulse there. She could see the ambient shine of his own polished Essence as she pressed him onward to probe the softness of her body, letting her hand slide up and down the _warm_ shaft before her curiously. The flesh there was firm, with give enough to let her gently peel the foreskin there with a small, approving jerk of his hips at the touch.  
  
Once she was certain what would work, her hand went to work with the efficiency of a piston, ignoring the Terrestrial's attentions to ensure he released swiftly, spurting out something far more akin to human seed than Alchemical emissions. Unromantic, she knew, but he needed time to recover before anything as stertorous as sexual intercourse could occur, as much as he'd like it.  
  
As she got up, calmly cleaning off her fingers with her tongue, her oral sensors proving it was definitely semen, Anamaki started to protest, stopping at the look in the Alchemical's eyes. "I am a doctor and you are an Exalted, you can rest for a day," The Orichalcum answered, her golden eyes narrowing as she spoke, emphasizing her words and authority with Essence. _"In fact, you will stay in bed for a day, then you can go run a kilometer to confirm you're fine and we can finish things. I'll see you in the morning for it."_  
  
"What in the name of Mela's ass is a kilometer?!"  
  
 _Radi_ stopped at the doorway, waggling her fingers in farewell and what had to be a rare sadistic smile on her lips, "I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow."


End file.
